Display racks are used to shelve merchandise awaiting purchase by a consumer. Some items, such as beverages, are best when consumed chilled, and are consequently shelved in a refrigerator. Display racks are used in the refrigerator to keep beverage containers upright for easy viewing and to separate them for dispensing one at a time. Beverages are removed one at a time from the front of the rack and the remaining inventory is urged to the front of the rack. Restocking conveniently occurs from the rear of the rack ensuring that beverages are chilled when they reach the front of the rack. The front of the rack is important for presentation of the beverage. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a display rack that promotes easy dispensing of beverage containers and promotes easy viewing of beverage container labeling.
In some convenience stores where beverages are displayed in racks, the beverage containers are not perfectly aligned with the labels facing forward for easy viewing because of the time required to align them and because shelf stockers are generally not that attentive. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a display rack that contains a place for a container label so that such a label would always face forward for easy viewing.